


Silver Eyes and Silver Burns

by multifandomhomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, WIP, abandoned work, abuse tw, genderfluid!Sirius, long term fic, rape tw, self harm tw, sorry - Freeform, this will span all seven years, trans!James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Remus Lupin ever wanted was to be a person, keep his secret and learn. All Sirius Black ever wanted was to be someone other than what his Black name dictated him to be. Remus thought he lost everything on that night. Sirius knew it would be hard to earn his life, his freedom, his sanity.</p><p>What if they didn't have to be alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time for me to finally start posting this! I started writing this up on paper around three years ago. I finally began typing it up a few days ago. Thanks so much to cynical_parakeet for betaing this perfectly for me, since even little OCD me misses things.
> 
> This fic is going to revolve around Sirius and Remus and starts before first year. Hopefully I'll be able to carry it all the way through to the end of seventh. We'll see! 
> 
> There's going to be a major trigger warning for abuse in here, especially in the first few chapters and then when they come back for summers. A little later on there'll be some for self harm and possibly suicide as well. So do be warned.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or corrections or criticisms or just want to say hi, please leave it down in the comments! Anything is appreciated.

Remus Lupin, as a child, had always been in love with colours. He loved them more than anything, and loved to look out at the world, his big, bright blue eyes, taking in all the beautiful colours it held. The greens in the forest surrounding the small cottage he and his mother and father lived in, the browns in the towering trees he loved to try to climb, the blue of the ocean and his shining eyes. Colour was his favourite thing in the world. Colour brought life to everything, made it joyful. Colour made things complicated and simple at the same time.

Remus had two or three friends in the small village bordering the forest. They weren't friends he had made; they were kids whose parents were friends with his mum. He had no experience making friends, because not many new people moved to this town and his mother homeschooled him, teaching him everything he knew. He figured he didn't much need to exercise his friend-making skills, as he knew how to talk well, and people seemed to enjoy conversing with him. Though at the time Remus didn't have many friends, but he was happy with those he did have. He loved his mum. His father... Well, Remus' father wasn't exactly his favourite person in the world, but Remus loved him anyway. He had to love his father, right? 

John Lupin, his father, hadn't really been a problem in his life, barely something he acknowledged. The man didn't seem to particularly like Remus, but he loved his wife, and Clara loved John back, and that was enough for Remus.

Clara would do everything for Remus. In Remus' eye, she was the most perfect mum a boy could have. His life was perfect with her. They would go for walks by the river every week, and stop at their favourite little clearing in the woods bordering the narrow, meandering stream. Clara would tuck Remus' light brown hair behind his ear and look into his innocent eyes. Her gaze would linger for a moment, before she would move away to get them food from the picnic basket she especially packed especially for their trips to the river.

And every night, Remus would kiss both of his parents good night, and tell them that he loved them.

He never once heard it back from his father.

\-----------

He and his mother took strolls in the forest almost every night. He loved to chase her through the trees, even though he knew she let him catch up on purpose. Clara and Remus would laugh and be happy together. Life was the best it could be in those moments.

But then came That Night. That Night, the night that ruined his life. The Night that took everything away from him.

It had started off as such a regular, average night. There was nothing special or different about that night. Well, at least not in the beginning.

After dinner, Remus had washed the dishes for his family, a regular habit of his cleanliness. He brought his mother tea and his father coffee, before sitting down with some hot milk he had made for himself.

He quietly took the day's newspaper from the side table, hoping it would go unnoticed by his parents. It didn't, as usual, but neither of them really cared. His mother thought it was good for him to read, and his father didn’t care what he did, really.

Remus sipped his milk quietly, reading about the day’s happenings. He was very advanced and scholarly for his age; only seven, and yet he spent most of his free time reading. He read mostly the newspaper and classic muggle novels that his mum had left over from her childhood. He had an idea that his father disapproved of his reading muggle books, as he came from a strict pureblood family, but he never said anything, so Remus never bring it up.

At around nine o’clock of That Night, Remus’ mother, as usual, stood up and brought the family’s mugs to the kitchen. Remus set down his newspaper as Clara reentered their small sitting room. She made her way over to the small boy, lifting him easily into her arms. He giggled quietly, and didn’t notice the scowl his father sent towards him upon hearing the happy sound. Clara placed her son on her lap, holding him close for a moment. He smiled, the joyful reaching all the way up to his bright blue eyes.

“Ready for bed?” Remus’ mum asked him, her golden brown hair that so resembled his falling in waves over his head. Remus giggled once more and nodded, letting his mother pick him up and start off towards his small room on the second floor of the cottage they lived in. He leaned against her, failing to hide a telltale yawn. 

Clara smiled softly, laying Remus in his bed. He had a perfect view of the beautiful woods from his bed, and he looked out upon them with his mother.

“Full moon tonight,” she whispered to him. He nodded, smiling a little as he yawned again. She kissed his forehead, and together they looked over at the forest again, admiring the way the moon lit up the forest, made their garden and the dew covering the grass there look beautiful. 

At Remus’ next yawn, several minutes later, Clara kissed his cheek before releasing him from the hug.

“I love you, Remus,” Clara told him quietly.

Remus smiled tiredly up at her, relaxing into his bed as she drew the covers over him. “Love you too,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

Hours later, just after midnight, Remus jerked awake from one of his regular nightmares. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked towards his parents’ room as he usually did after such a dream, wishing for his mother to comfort him and lull him back to sleep.

He stopped cold in the hallway, however, when he heard raised voices coming from the bedroom. He hated his parents’ infrequent arguments. They were almost always about him. Clara loved her son more than anything in the world, though they both knew John wasn’t very fond of Remus, and especially of how the child brought her time away from him and his need for her attention. He loved Clara too much to leave her or do anything to him, though, and it was a blessing and a curse for Remus. 

“Why did you have to lock him up in the first place?” Remus heard Clara say, her voice only slightly louder than usual, and it was obvious she was trying to be reasonable.

“Werewolves are monsters!” John roared in response. “It was too dangerous to leave him out!”

Remus didn’t hear the rest of their argument. He was somewhat confused and fairly scared. He didn’t want to go back to bed after his nightmare, so he went towards the only other place that offered him comfort: the large herb garden his mother kept. The garden and their backyard bordered on the woods around the house. Remus let out the tiniest smile at the familiar territory, walking slowly down the path towards the woods.

He walked until he reached the edge of the garden. Remus sighed softly, looking into the dark of the woods. There he stood for several minutes. The full moon lit up his bright blue eyes, and he looked up at it for a moment, smiling, before he looked back down into the dark forest. Suddenly he froze.

Two bright yellow eyes shone out from the dense trees. Remus felt his heart rate quicken, and stumbled back just as he heard a low growling sound. 

Remus started to run, but his small figure made it awkward for him to move so quickly while glancing over his shoulder. He yelped as he tripped on a branch. He heard a yell coming from the house in response, and it sounded like it was made by John.

Remus scrambled to his feet, turning his head just in time to see a large wolf loping after him. He kept running with all his might over the wet grass.

But it wasn’t enough. The wolf leapt onto him. He felt a searing pain in his back, and he fell to the ground. 

Remus screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound raw and tearing at his throat, and felt something wet and sticky dripping down his back. He felt what must be the wolf’s jaws rip into his back again, and he let out another helpless scream.

Through the pain, Remus saw his mother run outside, wand held out. She shouted something that Remus couldn’t understand through the ringing in his ears, and the heavy weight was thrown off his back. 

Remus lifted his head up with difficulty, just in time to see Clara’s second spell be cast, red light shooting forth and missing the bounding creature that was rushing towards her. The wolf jumped onto her, tearing into her neck and shoulder. He saw blood pour from the area, and the wolf tore into her shoulder and neck over and over, while Remus just lay there and cried.

Remus barely heard the scream of rage that came from his father, though he saw the bright green light that just barely missed the wolf. It looked at him with a snarl, before bounding back into the woods and out of sight.

He looked over at his mother, tears of pain and fear in his eyes and making the whole world blurry. 

“Remus...” his mother said from beside him, voice barely audible. Remus turned his head as best he could, feeling the sticky blood under him.

“M-mum?” Remus breathed, voice shaking a little.

“I l-love you. Don’t forget that,” Clara murmured. Remus could tell she was trying not to let her voice flicker out, and he hated her tone and how it sounded like she was saying goodbye. She was strong, and Remus envied that, knowing he’d never be as good as her. And like any child, he didn’t quite believe his mother could ever die.

“I w-won’t. I l-l-love you too,” Remus breathed back, wondering faintly if he was going to die too. His whole body felt numb and also like it was on fire. He didn’t know what to do.

Clara’s eyes slowly fluttered shut and Remus tried to reach for her, but only caused himself more pain and cried out a little. “Love y-you, baby,” she whispered to him. After a few more moments, she went limp and stopped holding onto him. Remus let out a strangled sob, still trembling in pain.

“CLARA!” He heard his father shriek. Remus couldn’t remember closing his eyes, but he suddenly found he couldn’t see anything, and could barely hear. He wasn’t able to tell whether it was seconds or hours later, but eventually Remus fell unconscious.

\-----------------

Remus woke up some time later, in his bed. But he didn’t feel like he was in his room. No, he realised, he was in the cellar for some reason. He tried to remember why he was down there, if he’d been making a potion or something with his mum and had fallen asleep. His mum...

Then it hit him. Everything about the previous night slammed into him at once, along with the pain. He whimpered quietly, the noise sounding weird in his ears gritting his teeth and feeling them clatter together.

After a short while, Remus attempted to sit up. He felt more than heard the scream ripping through his throat. He fell unconscious after barely a second of searing pain.

\--------------------

It was what Remus thought might be a few days later before he was fully able to even sit up. He sat on his bed for several minutes, clutching the sheets of his bed with white knuckles. He wondered why he hadn’t seen his parents. His mum...

Remus brought a shaking hand up to touch his bare back for a moment. He was surprised to find that the skin was rippled and uneven. It didn’t even feel like it was his own back. He felt another wave of pain run through him at even the gentlest touch, and he slumped unconscious onto the bed again.

\----------------

The next time Remus woke up, it was to his father staring down at him. He cowered back at the sight of the angry face, wishing his mum was here to make him stop.

“This is your fault!” John yelled upon seeing him awake.

“I’m s-sorry...” Remus mumbled, ducking his head and pulling the covers up around himself, feeling the need to hide.

“You killed her!” His father spat accusingly into his face.

“I d-didn’t m-m-mean t-to,” Remus stuttered, gasping quietly at the pain. “T-there was a w-w-wolf.... I didn’t s-see it,” he said quickly, nervously.

He felt a hand slap across his face, and jumped a little. His father didn’t like him, yes, but he’d never hit him before. John sneered at Remus, who cowered smaller and whimpered a little bit in pain.

“You idiot!” His father roared, reaching down to grab at his shirt and shaking him a little. “It wasn’t just a normal wolf!”

Remus’ eyes widened as he came to realise what John was trying to say. He gulped into the tense silence.

“You’re a monster,” John snarled.

Remus just stared wide-eyed as his father pulled one of the silver spoons that they sometimes used for nice dinners out of his pocket. Remus gulped upon seeing it. He had heard from his father, with the usual pureblood tendencies to hate dark creatures, what silver did to werewolves. Because that’s what John suspected he was. Remus guessed that was what his father was trying to prove now.

He cowered back, away from John, who looked enraged. Remus curled into a small ball on the far edge of his bed, back pressed against the cold stone wall of the cellar.

A loud scream ripped through the house moments later as silver was brought down on the skin of his arm. Flesh blistered and burned, his body convulsed with pain. The sound went on and on, not stopping for breath.

But no one was there to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Sirius' perspective. I hope to switch at each chapter, sometimes I may have to break that though just to get in a perspective I need a part to be from. It's a little bit shorter as Sirius doesn't have as exciting of a story to tell for his childhood, but I'm trying to keep each chapter at least over 1,100 words. 
> 
> Cynical_parakeet is still the best beta I could ever have asked for. Make sure to go check her out and her tumblr too, which is at certainslantedlight.tumblr.com. My tumblr can also be found at trans_james.tumblr.com, if you want to come say hi or whatever.
> 
> As always, the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, you get the deal. I am 16 I am a child I am not responsible for this wonderful series. If I was there would be a lot more queer characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Hint hint.
> 
> Also again some trigger warnings for parental abuse. But if you made it through the last chapter you will be fine with this one.

Sirius Orion Black laid on his bed, staring up at the Slytherin colours adorning his bed and walls. He’d been locked in his room again the previous night by his hideous, evil mother, and still had not been let out. He hated the woman with all his guts. He made a face towards the ceiling just at the thought of his mother.

 

Sirius’ thoughts drifted back to why he’d been locked in the prison called his room. Walburga, the aforementioned awful mother, had commanded him to fetch the tea that the house elves had made. She didn’t like for them to bring it to her, as she hated to see the sight of the useless little creatures, as she so called them. 

The previous day, however, Sirius had been to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for school, which would be starting in a few months now. He had been prepared to beg for the opportunity to go alone, but Walburga had simply given him a few galleons and supplied him with a small bag of floo powder before walking off. 

He had been overjoyed to visit Diagon Alley, especially without supervision. He’d gotten his books as quickly as possible, then gone at a curious pace throughout the rest of the exciting shops. He gazed longingly at broomsticks along with some other kids, who he supposed either were first years like himself, or not allowed to buy brooms. 

“I can’t wait ‘til next year when I can have a broom!” A tall, lanky girl with a bush of thick hair exclaimed. Sirius hoped this girl would be coming to Hogwarts this year with him. She looked kind enough and Sirius knew he would need to try extra hard to make any friends at all. Being under the Black family name was hard enough without him secretly hoping not to be in Slytherin. His parents would surely kill him if they ever found out about his intentions, but he knew just being in Slytherin would kill him just as easily.

Sirius shook his head to end his train of thought. He strolled around for a while, bought a wand and some other needed supplies, before ending up outside the massive door of the most amazing shop he had ever seen.

A joke shop. A real, honest-to-Merlin joke shop. Sirius had never seen anything as beautiful as this shop. He thought he never would. 

So, after buying the correct (and most likely banned from Hogwarts) prank items for him to use as he started up at school, he found a special package in a corner of the spectacular store. When added to liquid, it was supposed to change the drinker’s hair into their least favourite colour. Absolutely brilliant! He was already planning what he would do. He would get in so much trouble, but it would be so brilliant...

\--------------------

And the prank had been amazing. As Walburga Black and Sirius’ brother, Regulus, drank their tea (his father was rarely ever home), their hair had changed. His mother had noticed first as her straight black hair transformed into bright, Gryffindor red, and she shrieked. Regulus noticed her and went to a mirror, starting to cry as he looked at how his hair was now a bright, awfully conspicuous pink. Sirius briefly wondered how long it would last, but was busy breaking down in a quite intense laughing attack, eyes a little wet at how hard he giggled and guffawed. 

It wasn’t long before his mother found him, and she knew it was him, obviously. He hadn’t expected not to be caught this time. Usually she just ordered him into his room and didn’t let the house elves bring him food, but this time, she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him herself up to his room, effectively stopping his laughing. He felt pain and maybe a little of his hair fall out, that was a bit worrisome.

“Stop!” He said, a little nervously, stumbling along and painfully falling back when she shoved him to the ground, kicking him inside the door and closing the door with an angry kick. He heard the lock slide shut and knew he wouldn’t be let out for a while.

Sirius found himself alone, occasionally given a little food and able to drink in the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He had nothing much to entertain himself beside the things he’d gotten in Diagon Alley previously. He went first through and wrote his name in a curling script inside each of the books, and labelled everything else he’d bought as best he could, including his clothing just on the inside tag with a permanent colour-changing ink he’d found. 

After he’d gone through all of that methodical work, Sirius was once again bored. He laid around for a little while and then grudgingly decided to read some of the textbooks. He read through several of them, briefly and skimming a little, but that didn’t keep him busy for very long, so he went through again and read them more slowly and more in depth. He would never really admit to it, but he learned a lot and it would probably help him as he went to school, since he now knew a lot of what he thought they’d learn.

His entire childhood had been a horrible time, filled almost entirely with time spent alone in the cellar with nothing but his overactive mind to keep him company. Sirius would get headaches so bad he felt like he could barely see, those times he was locked down in the dark without a single thing to do. It became nearly unbearable, occasionally, and he would lie down and clutch his head in pain, nearly in tears.

And yet, knowing the punishments would only get worse, he hated even more the times he was ignored. And so he kept messing with them, kept playing pranks and breaking the rules, just trying to get attention. Because he could stand being left alone in his room when he could blame his parents for forcing them in there. But when he was only there because he had nowhere else to go, no friends at all to want to be out of there for, that was when he realised he couldn’t stay here much longer. When he realised he would have the chance to make friends at Hogwarts, it was all he thought about.

Counting the days until his departure for Hogwarts, Sirius continued to stare at his silver and green room, longing for when he could leave and be known, liked, for who he was, not just as the next heir to the Black fortune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of possible triggers in this chapter for abuse and for sexual abuse/rape. I'll put a small summary at the end of the chapter just in case you need to skip this one for any reason but want to keep reading, this should be the only one quite this graphic at least for a while.

The only kindness Remus’ father paid him were the books. There was also the food, of course, and the occasional healing potion or bandages tossed down into the cellar. But those, although he probably would have died without them, weren’t as important to him. The books were well and truly what kept him alive. 

Food each morning, food each night. Remus hadn’t barely spoken, barely made sounds other than whimpers and screams, since he had been bitten. His father didn’t speak with him, other than when he hit him and told him what a disgrace he was, and there was nobody else. He hadn’t been let out of the house since he had been turned, which was about... only need 3 periods in this situation three years ago, he thought. That would make him ten, or a little older than ten. He kept count of the moon cycles, hoped he hadn’t missed any. And it was cold at the moment, which meant it was probably winter. Just turned ten then, probably.

Remus tried to forget what he was, sometimes. But if the transformations weren’t enough to remind him, his father made it impossible not to think about it all the time by burning him with silver. When he wasn’t coming down to bring out his anger at him, anger over the dead wife he blamed on him, he had the painful burns there to remind him.

It was approaching summer, he believed, when his father stormed down. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, for him to storm down to Remus, obviously angry and with the smell of silver on him, something Remus could now detect.

John had been drinking again. Remus could smell the alcohol on his breath. Remus braced his body for the burning pain of silver, familiar now but still no less painful each time it came. But instead came bare hands, grabbing his shoulders, slamming him up against the wall.

Remus wasn’t able to speak, even if there was anything he could see. There were no words for what was happening, he didn’t understand properly but knew his father was angrier, and drunker, than he had been for quite a long time. And he felt like something quite bad was going to happen, worse than usual.

He felt the damp, cold cellar rush to meet his skin as his pants were pulled down, felt his father’s large hand around his neck and pressing his face up against the wall, making it hard to breathe properly. Soon something new and strange and awfully painful happened, something he didn’t understand and which hurt immensely. He didn’t know if it hurt worse than the burn marks, but at the moment all he could understand was the feeling of betrayal that underlied the whole situation. 

The scream ripped from his throat before he could stop it.

\-------------------------------

 

The day Remus Lupin got his Hogwarts letter was the best day of his life.

He was reading, as usual, when he heard a tap tap tap-ing sound on the small window of his cellar bedroom. He put his book down on his torn-up bed, shredded and tattered from all his transformations spent in the room, going carefully to the source of the noise. There was only one source of light in the room despite his candles, which sometimes ran out, just one small window at the very top of the wall that was too small for him to get through as a wolf, or as a boy either. He saw a small, light brown owl fluttering in circles outside, holding a letter in its claws.

After letting the own in as carefully as possible, both not wanting his father to hear but also wanting to keep the little creature safe, Remus took the letter from it and sat on his bed gently. He folded the white envelope over and over in his hands, wondering what it could possible be, before opening it up with tiny, cautious movements. 

He read the letter slowly at first, his disbelief growing with each word:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 

With wide eyes full of excitement, Remus looked to the second page of the letter, which was a letter of all the books he was going to need. He bit his lip thoughtfully at that. That would require talking to his father, and requesting what he was going to have to bring to Hogwarts (that was if his father even let him go, something he was trying not to think about at the moment), but he’d do it to have the chance to do well. After looking over that intently, taking his time so he wouldn’t have to go back to the books that he’d read over so many times, he looked behind and saw that there was another letter he hadn’t noticed at first.

Mr Lupin, 

We are aware of your lycanthropy and the wizarding laws prohibiting individuals such as yourself from receiving a formal education. Should you choose to accept your invitation to Hogwarts, however, we would provide a safe location for your monthly transformations, and all the staff help and medical equipment you may need afterwards. We sincerely hope you consider joining us here at Hogwarts. We believe you’d be an invaluable addition to the student body. 

Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Remus stared at the letter, not quite understanding it at the moment. After a few minutes of shocked joy, Remus rushed to his feet, running up the stairs from the cellar as quickly as he could. He knocked on the door at the top of the steps, locked except for when his father came to give him food,water or a beating, and knocked on it excitedly.

After a short while of impatient waiting, Remus heard his father’s approach. He stepped back, down a stair or two so the door wouldn’t hit him. He knew his father usually opened it quite sharply, and his caution paid off when the door banged open and his father was there. Remus couldn’t smell any alcohol on his breath; a good sign. Remus, hesitantly reached forward and held out the letter he’d received, keeping his eyes carefully down and his posture as defensive as possible.

John’s eyes moved over the words slowly after he opened up the letter. He read each of the three letters several times, disbelief similar to his son’s showing clearly on his face.

“C-can I g-g-go?” Remus dared to whisper, after there was no response for a few minutes, his voice hoarse from screaming at the full moon and from some of his father’s more creative punishments. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken. It took him a moment to even form the words.

He barely winced as a hand slapped across his face. “You should consider yourself extremely lucky that they even thought about letting an animal like you into this school!” John roared, punctuating the sentiment with more sharp punches, ending off just shoving him against a wall, his head colliding with it painfully. 

“I do! I do!” Remus cried, trying to protect himself with arms over his head when he fell to the ground. 

John pulled a silver spoon from his back pocket, pressing it against Remus’ bare skin. Remus’ screams were lost to his malicious father, who waited until he slumped against the wall before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

\--------------------

The next day, Remus woke by the stairs, body aching and face covered in salty, dry tears. But his mood lightened immediately when he saw the stack of secondhand, shabby books and a trunk lying near him beside the door. 

He stood up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through him. He grabbed the books and rushed down the stairs as quickly as possible, sitting down on his bed and pulling the first book into his lap, being careful that his hands were as clean as possible. 

He looked slowly through each of the spellbooks, brushing his fingers over the soft leather of the trunk, looking elatedly at the robes, cauldron, and other supplies that he found in there. Then he saw it, somewhat buried at the bottom and having previously escaped his notice. 

A wand. A wand! A beautiful, deep brown, honest-to-Merlin real perfect wand. 

He tentatively reached a finger out and touched the wood as lightly as possible. Instantly, a light, albeit weak, glow emanated from it, and Remus felt almost electrified.

Remus had never felt happier in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically all that happens is Remus likes to read a lot, his father is an asshole, he gets his Hogwarts letter, and gets some books. Did I mention his father is an asshole? Sorry for the lack of actual plot yet, it'll get better I promise. I'll be posting each chapter as soon as I get it typed up. Most will be a lot sooner at least for the summer, but my keyboard broke and I only just got it back fixed yesterday so I typed like hell to get this out :) Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up very soon.


End file.
